Technological Push
by TwilightPoohBear2012
Summary: A love about 2 mutant girls and their relationships. I will need help with this story so you can PM me or put what characters you would like in the reviews. Make sure to put their full name,codename, and power along with the age and background story.


**Hope you like it and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Characters go to Orochine or something like that.**

* * *

**Technological Push**

In the streets of New York the sun was blazing down on the two hot vixens.

"Why is it so hot." Said Syrus

Push looked at her like she was stupid. It was the middle of the summer why wouldn't be so hot.

"I actually like the sun." said Push

"This coming from you."

"What is that suppose to mean." Push said with an attitude.

As they walked down the streets of uptown Brooklyn, Syrus says

"Why didn't you just fly us to the house?"

Push just rolled her eyes and sighed as they walked into their house. Sometimes she didn't know why she worked with this woman. As they entered the mansion their roommate Brittany Lee walked down the stairs, her long black hair slung over her shoulder when she turned head and saw Syrus and Push.

"Tink!!" Push screamed.

She really missed her since she has been out all day. Tink jumped on Push and kissed her. "I missed you." Said Tink. Push just smiled at her. Sometimes Push wondered how a half Phillipino half white vixen went for a half black half white girl with a nice caramel skin tone and long black hair. Syrus sighed and rolled her eyes and said"Get a room." "Yeah as soon as you leave." Said Push. "Fine I will." Syrus went out by the pool to cool herself off.

Out of the 2 years they have known each other they have only dated for 1. The thing that push learned about Tink is that she can manipulate technology. To Push she was unique in every way. Tink thought the same about Push and that made them love each other more and more. As they cuddled on the couch Tinks hands, usually covered with white gloves, caressed Push.

"I remember the day we first met." Said Tink as she reminisces the day they met. Push smiled as she remembered the day the met.

_Flashback_

_Syrus and Push were out shopping for clothes._

"_Ooh Push lets go look in that store they have some cute shirts in there." Said Syrus. _

_She always thought Syrus was a little slow. While they were looking around Push spotted a female with white gloves on and long black hair looking their way. Push caught her stare and looked at her but the girl looked away quickly. To Push the girl looked suspicious. So she just kept looking for some new jeans. When Push looked back up the girl was looking back at her. The girl was standing by a perfume counter so Push walked over by her. The girl looked down as she saw Push walking over to her. Push thought the girl was actually cute. Nice long hair and a really nice body. Push decided to play with the girl. Push went to the counter and started spraying perfume on to see how they smelled. She unzipped her jacket to spray some of the samples on her neck and rolled up the sleeves of the jacket to spray on her wrists. By the third sample bottle the girl finally came over to talk to her._

"_Can you please stop teasing me?" Said the girl._

"_I don't know what your talking about." Push said. _

_The girl took Push by the hand and ran her to the restroom. As soon as the girl opened the door to the stall and snatched Push in she started kissing her. Push was frozen for a second but responded quickly. They made out for a couple of minutes until _

_Push said "What's your name." kiss_

_"Brittany" she said._

_Push was about to ask for her whole name but her phone started to ring. Push sighed and looked at her phone. It was Syrus calling to see where she was. _

_"Where did you go." She said._

_I'm in the restroom I will be out in a sec." Push said_

_"Well hurry I want you to see these cute shoes."_

_"Whatever." Push closed her phone and looked at the girl named Brittany. She was pouting because Push had to leave. _

_"It's ok. My name is Keri. Keri Griffin but you can call me Push." "Why Push?" _

_Without using her hands, Push pushed her against the wall. Heather gasped. _

_"That's why." _

_"What are you?" _

_"I'm a mutant." _

_"What is your power?" _

_"I'm a telepathic and telekinesis." _

_"So you can control things with your mind and read peoples minds." Push nodded. _

_"Cool." Said Brittany. _

_"Now tell me about you." _

_By now they were walking back to the store they were in at first. _

_"My name is Brittany Lee but you can call me Tink." _

_"Why?" _

_They were passing by a store that sold TV's and Brittany stopped and looked at them. Push stopped and looked also. All the TV's came on and Push went wide-eyed. _

_"That's why." Brittany said. _

_Push looked at her and just smiled. "I'm definitely going to like you."_

* * *

**Ok finally the 1st chapter. If you want to help me with the story just help me with the characters. Also you guys can give me ideas for the next chapter. Hope this will be fun. I need **

Name:

Power:

Age:

Codename:

Background Story:

**If you want me to add a character to the story just give me your suggestions.**


End file.
